Star Trek: A Promise to Keep
by JainaZekk621
Summary: Hannah Kirk promised her brother Jim that she would join Starfleet. After two years of avoiding the promise due to being bitter about what Starfleet has taken away from her, she enlists in Starfleet where she meets Leonard 'Bones' McCoy and also her estranged cousin, Spock. Both cousins must get past their differences and stop Nero from destroying Earth. (Follows the 1st movie).
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everybody! This is my first Star Trek story and I have been writing this for almost a year and that includes the sequel to this story.**_

_**A/N: I don't own Star Trek, the plot to the movie or the characters. All I own is Jim's twin sister, Hannah Kirk and the idea of Hannah and Spock being cousins. Feel free to give me constructive criticisms and I will try to fix this story as I post along (which I probably will). I hope you enjoy reading. **_

Chapter One

Hannah Kirk sat at the bar in her home town as she observed the new Starfleet recruits. She rolled her eyes, why her twin brother Jim, God rest his should, wanted to join Starfleet was beyond her. She knew that she should honor her brother's dying wish and join Starfleet like she promised, but the Starfleet cadets all look like clones. What if she lost sight of who she was? But then again, she doesn't know who she was herself. All she's done with her life is getting arrested repeatedly for fighting and speeding down the highway. Hannah sighed and looked to her right when she heard someone sit next to her. She observed the attractive gentleman silently, he was a depressed angry man drinking whiskey. "Rough life?" Hannah asked as she sipped her beer.

"Yeah, damn wife took the whole planet in the divorce. All I got left is my bones." The guy said angrily, he looked over at Hannah and took note that she was attractive, her light brown hair tied in a ponytail with side bangs. She was wearing faded dark blue skinny jeans, mid-calf combat boots with a dark blue tank top and a black leather jacket.

"I can relate with having nothing left, whole family is dead. Well, thats a lie, I do have two blood related family but I haven't seen them in years." Hannah said softly before standing up, "Well, I'll see you around, Bones."

"Thats not my name girl." Bones said angrily, but secretly enjoyed the nickname for some unknown reason.

"Well, you can tell me your name the next time we meet." Hannah said smirking as she walked away even thought she knew that there was a very slim chance that they would meet again. After a distance away she saw two male cadets harassing a skinny female cadet. "Is this ape of a cadet bothering you, miss?"

"Beyond belief, but I can handle it." The women said smirking.

"So you can handle me right Uhura?" The male cadet said moving towards Uhura getting ready to grab her arm, but Hannah quickly reached out and stopped the man from grabbing Uhura. The next thing Hannah Kirk knew was that she was on the floor coughing with blood running down her nose. Hannah winced as a high pitch whistle blew. Cadets and regular citizens quickly left the bar in haste. Hannah looked up to see Bones kneeling beside her grabbing a hand and putting a piece of cloth in her palm and holding it up to her bleeding nose. Bones quickly left when Christopher Pike stared down at her.

"You can whistle pretty loud, you know that?" Hannah said weakly. "Did they train you do that at the academy?"

A few minutes later Hannah was sitting across from Pike drinking a glass of scotch. Christopher Pike smiled at Hannah, "I couldn't believe it when the bar tender told me who you were. I'm sorry for your multiple losses."

"And what's that Captain Pike?" Hannah said coldly, ignoring the sorry.

"Your father's daughter. I admired your dad, he didn't believe in no-win scenarios."

"Sure learned his fricken lesson. He died because of that belief." Hannah said twirling the cloth Bones had given her.

"You're like your father, to leap without looking. Some Starfleet officers lost that trait."

"Why are you even talking to me? I'm nobody."

"I looked up your file when you were bleeding on the floor. Your aptitude scores are off the charts. So what is it? You like being a genius who gets into fights and getting arrested repeatedly? I heard from the bar tender that you promised your brother Jim you would enlist in Starfleet."

"Maybe I love it Pike and my brother will never know. He's dead." Hannah said bitterly.

"So your dad dies, then your mother and brother a couple of years ago. You can settle for a less ordinary life and being in jail. When deep down you know you were meant for something better. Your bother, Jim, must have saw that in you, and thats probably why he made you promise to enlist. So live up to your promise and do something useful with your life and join Starfleet." Pike said seriously.

"Enlist? Man you must be way down in the recruiting quota for the month. I don't want to be a Starfleet clone. I would like to keep my identity." Hannah said chuckling.

"No one is telling you to loose your identity. If you're half the person your father was, then Starfleet can use you. You can be an officer in four years and you can have your own ship in eight. You understand what the federation is don't you? Its important-"

"You done?" Hannah said cutting off Pike in mid sentence. Pike nodded as he stood up. "Great…" Hannah mumbled taking a sip of her drink.

"Riverside ship yard. Shuttle for new recruits leaves tomorrow 0800," Pike said as Hannah nodded. "Your father was captain for twelve minutes. He saved 800 lives, including your mother, brother and yours. I dare you to do better."

Hannah stared into her drink picturing herself as captain of a Starfleet ship, she smiled when she envisioned her twin brother Jim walking towards her proudly. Hannah opened her eyes and sighed. In an hour she stood in front of her brother's grave. "I'm going to do it Jim. I'm going to join Starfleet. I'm just sorry that it taken me this long to fulfill my promise." Hannah said smiling before walking to her bike and rode it towards the Riverside shuttle area. After tossing the keys to the bike towards one of the workers who was admiring the bike, she walked up to Pike and said, "Four years? I'll do it in three."

Pike smiled and nodded as Hannah walked in the shuttle. Hannah spotted Uhura and smiled towards her before mock saluting the two men who beat her up at the bar. She finally found an empty seat and buckled in and waited, after a few moments she turned her head towards the rise of yelling. Hannah recognized Bones who grudgingly sat down beside her. "Afraid of flying, Bones?" Hannah said half sympathetically and half teasingly.

"I may throw up on you." Bones said turning towards Hannah looking a little pale.

"Listen, Bones, these things are pretty safe. The chances of an accident is very slim to none."

"Don't pander to me girl, one crack and our blood boils, a solar flare might pop up and cook us in our seats. Space is diseased and dangerous wrapped up in darkness and silence." Bones said pulling out a flask of whiskey,

Hannah nodded as she patted Bones' shoulder and introduced herself, "Hannah Kirk."

Bones turned towards her and held out the flask of whiskey, "McCoy, Leonard McCoy."

"You do know that I'm still going to call you Bones." Hannah said smiling as she took the flask and took a swig of the alcohol before handing it back towards Bones.

"Had a feeling you would, Anne." McCoy said smirking when he saw Hannah frown.

"Anne? I never been called that before." Hannah said as her frown turned into a light smile.

"I've never been called 'Bones' before. Now we're even." McCoy said smiling for what felt like the first time in a long time.

Over the course of the three years, McCoy and Hannah's friendship grew strong but their feelings slowly changed. They were no longer feeling just friendship, it turned into something more. Hannah sat beside McCoy on his bed writing her final paper as McCoy studied for his final medical exam. After Hannah finished her paper, she picked up a medical book that wasn't being used and began to flip through it. McCoy looked over and smiled at Hannah's confused expression as she tried to understand the medical lingo before looking back at his own book. Over the hour, Hannah found herself slowly laying down on her back with the book propped up on her chest so that she could continue to try to understand what she was reading. Hannah closed her eyes tiredly after she saw what time it was, she knew she should go back to her dorm, but she was just too comfortable being next to McCoy. With her eyes still closed she grunted when the thick textbook fell on her face having lost grip of it. McCoy looked over when he heard Hannah grunt in pain, he saw the book on her face and he laughed lightly. He reached over and took the book off her face, after setting the book aside he reached over again and pulled the blankets over her and moved part of her hair away from her pale face. He could see tiny scars on her face that she received from years of fighting; he had the urge to kiss her but quickly pushed the urge away. The next morning McCoy woke up to his arms wrapped around Hannah's slender waist and Hannah's head buried in his chest.

"Anne, time to wake up. We have to get to class soon." McCoy said nudging Hannah's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah." Hannah mumbled into McCoy's chest. It was lear that neither wanted to get up. "Before I forget, I'm taking the test again, and I want you there."

"Damn it Anne, this is your third time, you're out of your mind. And you seem to forget, I'm a doctor. I'm busy." McCoy said looking down at Hannah, who's face was still buried in his chest.

"Please, I'm going to pass this time and it would mean a lot to me if you were there this time." Hannah said sitting up in the bed but quickly missing the warmth of being in McCoy's arms.

"Anne, what are you planning?" McCoy said sitting up as well, and getting a feeling that his best friend was planning something.

"Now Bones, what makes you think I'm planning something?" Hannah asked smiling as she gathered her stuff together.

"You're Hannah Kirk, you're always planning something. Just like last year when you weren't 'planning' anything for your finals." McCoy said standing up and stood in front of Hannah.

"Test is tomorrow morning. I'll see you later." Hannah said placing a kiss on McCoy's cheek not denying his accusation. McCoy closed his eyes at the contact of Hannah's lips on his cheek.

"Fine…I'll be there." McCoy said sighting as he opened his eyes to glare at his friend.

Hannah smiled brightly before leaving the room to go to her dorm to get ready for the day. McCoy shook his head at how easily he caved to Hannah's wishes, he would do anything for her and that frightened him to no end. He thought back to when Hannah took the Kobayashi Maru the first two times. Each time he saw that she would get frustrated and would lock herself up in her room, he fears what this third time would do to her.

Near the end of the day Hannah sat on a ledge looking out at the waters, she looked down at the pieces of paper on her lap. Hannah smirked as she continued to write as she lost track of time. From the distance McCoy saw Hannah lost in thought as she was writing, he quickly walked towards her and sat down beside her. "What are you doing?" McCoy asked as he looked out towards the water.

"Huh? Oh, I'm studying." Hannah said quickly folding the papers and placing it in her bag.

"Uh-huh, sure. Anyways, I won't be able to hang out with you tonight. I picked up an extra shift so that I can make it to your test. You're welcome by the way." McCoy said smirking as he looked towards Hannah.

"Thanks. It really does mean a lot to me that you're going to be there tomorrow." Hannah said smiling.

"I just hope with whatever you're planning, its worth it." McCoy said standing up, "See you tomorrow, Anne."

Hannah nodded and once McCoy was out of earshot, she whispered, "I hope so too."

The next morning, Hannah sat in the Captain's chair looking towards Uhura as she started to talk to her, "We are receiving a distress signal from the U.S.S. Kobayashi Maru. The ship has lost power and is stranded. Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them."

"'Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them, Captain.' You should also sound at least a little concerned for U.S.S. Kobayashi Maru, Lieutenant." Hannah said swirling the chair back towards the front.

McCoy rolled his eyes at Hannah before speaking up looking at the monitors, "Two Klingon vessels have entered the Neutral Zone and are locking weapons on us."

"Alright." Hannah said as she observed the scene that was projecting on the monitors.

"Alright? Don't you want to, oh I don't know, fire back at them?" McCoy said annoyed as he looked towards his friend. "Three more Klingon warbirds decloaking and targeting our ship."

"Fire towards the Klingons. Lt. Uhura, Alert Medical Bay to prepare to receive all crew members from the damage ship." Hannah said secretly hoping that what she planned will follow through and work.

"How do you expect that to happen when we are surrounded by Klingons, Captain?" Uhura said glaring slightly at Hannah.

"Just alert Medical, Lt." Hannah said as McCoy stated that the ship's shilled was at 60%. "Keep firing back at them."

"Thats all?" McCoy asked and before he could sarcastically say something, all the monitors glitches and shuts down momentarily. Hannah smirked softly before pretending to act confused. McCoy eyed Hannah suspiciously knowing that she had something to do with this.

Once the light went back on and the monitors came back up and running Hannah spoke up, "What is the status of the Klingon ships?"

"The shields are still up." McCoy said before checking his monitors again. "Wait, they're not."

"Fire on all enemy ships. One photon each should about do it. We wouldn't want to waste too much ammunition, there could be more Klingon ships when we make our way back to Earth."

"Target locked and acquired on all warbirds. Firing." A crew member said. "All ships destroyed, Captain."

"Begin rescue of the stranded crew." Hannah said standing up proud of herself a she looked towards the observation deck smiling.

Hannah leaned against the wall outside the building waiting for McCoy to come out, "How did you do it Anne?" McCoy asked walking out of the building spotting Hannah waiting for him.

"Do what?" Hannah said as they began to walk to the cafeteria to grab something to eat.

"You know what." McCoy said seriously pulling Hannah to make her stop walking.

"I think its better if you don't know, Bones." Hannah said walking again.

"Stubborn girl." McCoy mumbled as they entered the cafeteria and grabbed some food. As they began to eat, one of the cadets walked up to Hannah.

"Kirk, McCoy, there is a mandatory meeting for all cadets." The cadet said before walking away.

"Shit…" Hannah mumbled before standing up. McCoy sighed knowing that something bad was going to happen.

In the assembly room, Hannah sat next to McCoy as one of the Admirals started to speak, "This session has been called to resolve a troubling matter. Hannah Kirk, step forward." Hannah kept a straight face as McCoy glanced worriedly at her. McCoy grasped her left hand and squeezed it gently to reassure her before she stood up and made her way down to the right podium. "Cadet Kirk, evidence has been submitted to this council suggesting that you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuant to Regulation 17.43 of the Starfleet code. Is there anything you care to say before we begin, miss?"

Hannah sighed softly already knowing who accused her, knowing her luck it was her cousin Spock, she glanced quickly towards the commanding officers before looking back to the front, "Yes actually, I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly."

"This is Commander Spock. He's programmed the Kobayashi Maru exam for the last four years. Commander?" The admiral said looking towards Spock who now stood before the other podium.

Hannah looked over at Spock waiting for him to speak. Spock spoke up emotionlessly, "Cadet Kirk, you somehow managed to install and activate a subroutine in the programming code, thereby changing the conditions of the test."

Hannah placed her hand behind her back, "Your point being?"

"In academic vernacular, you cheated." The admiral in the front of the room stated. The crowd started to murmur, McCoy ran his hands over his face knowing that whatever Hannah had planned would land her in trouble.

"Let me ask you something, I'm sure we all know the answer to. The test itself is a cheat, isn't it? I mean, you programmed it to be unwinnable." Hannah said looking over at Spock.

"Your argument precludes the possibility of a no-win scenario."

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios."

"Then not only did you violate the rules, you also failed to understand the principle lesson."

"Please, enlighten me." Hannah said placing her hands on the podium looking towards Spock with a slight glare. Even now as adults they don't get along, the only thing that keeps them civil towards each other was his mother Amanda, who happens to be Winona Kirk's sister. Hardly anyone knows about Hannah and Spock's relation, not even Leonard McCoy, Hannah's best friend, knows. Even though she hadn't seen her aunt in years, she still settled the tension between the two cousins.

"You of all people should know, Cadet Kirk, a captain cannot cheat death." Spock said towards his cousin. McCoy looked towards Hannah worriedly once more knowing that the topic of her father was a touchy one.

Hannah scoffs lightly as she felt anger at the fact that her cousin Spock was going to bring up her father. She looked down moving her bangs away from her face scoffing, "I of all people?"

"Your father, Lieutenant George Kirk, assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action, did he not?" Spock said, though he would never admit it, he felt slight guilt at bringing up his cousin's deceased father.

Instead of touching the subject of her father she looked up and glared at Spock, "You know Commander Spock, if I didn't know any better I would say that you didn't liked the fact that I beat your test."

"Furthermore, you have failed to divine the purpose of the test." Spock said getting slightly frustrated, as much as a half-Vulcan gets.

"Please, enlighten me again."

"The purpose is to experience fear, fear in the face of certain death. To accept that fear, and maintain control of oneself and one's crew." Spock said wanting Hannah to understand, "This is a quality expected in every Starfleet captain."

Hannah looked down but before she could muster up a response a commander walked towers the front and handed the head admiral something. Hannah looked towards McCoy before looking back at the Admiral who stood up and spoke, "We've received a distress call from Vulcan," Hannah and looked towards Spock worriedly who looked back towards her, both feeling concern for the planet. The admiral continued, "With our primary fleet engaged in the Laurentian system, I hereby order all cadets to report to Hangar One immediately. Dismissed."

All the cadets stood and started to head out of the assembly room. Hannah nodded towards Spock who subtly nodded back before rushing out of the room. Hannah stayed standing staring after her cousin as McCoy walked up behind her. "Who was that pointy-eared bastard? I like him." McCoy said sarcastically.

"My cousin…" Hannah said seriously before making her way out of the assembly room. McCoy stared after Hannah in shock.

"Your cousin? Wha-how?" McCoy said following after Hannah.

"His mom and my mom were sisters. Spock and I never got along, even as children. Hardly anyone know about our relation, the only thing we both care about is his mother." Hannah said as they neared the hangar. "Bones…I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" McCoy asked when they stopped walking.

"Sorry about not telling you about Spock and just for what happened with the test." Hannah said reaching out to hold McCoy's hand.

"Its okay…" McCoy said squeezing her hand softly as he kissed her forehead before heading into the hangar.


	2. Flashback One

_**Thanks for the review and thanks for following this story.**_

A/N: Once again, I don't own anything in the Star Trek world. I only own Hannah Kirk, and the idea of Hannah and Spock being cousins.

Flashback One

Hannah sat down on the grass holding a cold water bottle against her jaw as she watched her fellow cadets busily walking across campus like red fire ants. Hannah chuckled at the thought as she leaned her head against the bark not noticing someone drop down next to her."What happened to you?" Hannah turned her head and saw that it was McCoy asking.

What did happen? Oh yes, she got into a fight because someone made a backhanded comment about the lack of her having a family. Today also happened to be the day her brother Jim passed from a different form of a flu. She remembered getting home to find Jim coughing non stop and looking sickly pale. She quickly placed him on the motorcycle and driving him to the nearest hospital. He spent two months there trying to get better, but what ever medicine that was given to him…none of it worked. The day he passed, he made her promise to join Starfleet and to do great things. Growing up, Jim had always dreamed of being like his father from the stories their mother would tell them. He had always been so excited for the day he would enlist in Starfleet, just until he was eighteen, but he never made it to eighteen, just only made it to seventeen. Hannah never really shared the same dream as Jim, she always saw Starfleet as an organization that took her father away from them. But it was important to her brother so she made the promise, of course she didn't fulfill the promise until she was twenty-two years old.

"It's nothing, Bones…" Hannah mumbled as she took off the water bottle from her face.

"Bullshit. Tell me." McCoy placed his hand on her face turning it towards him so that he could examine the ugly bruise thats forming on her pale face.

"Just a fight on a bad day." Hannah said closing her eyes letting her friend of nearly two years examine her face.

"This happened last year, I remember. You came to the hospital needing stitches, and I remember that because you made a fuss about having only me stitch you up." McCoy said rubbing his thumb across the bruise gently before letting his hand fall back to his lap.

"So observant." Hannah sarcastically said before staring off in the distance quietly for a few minutes before speaking up again. "My brother Jim passed away on this day when we were seventeen. He had a different form of a flu, I don't know what it was called. But whatever the doctors gave him, nothing worked. He just got worse. He was the only family that I had on this planet, sure I have family on another planet but I didn't want them. I wanted my parents and I just wanted my brother to stay. I didn't want to be alone, but that's what happened, he passed away, I became alone and in the process I pushed my remaining relatives away."

McCoy silently sat beside Hannah and held her hand, letting her vent out her feelings and open up to him. This was the second time in the two years that she finally opened up and talked about something so personal to her. The first time was Hannah telling him about the day her father died and the heroic thing that he had done for his ship, sacrificing his life for the life of the crew and his family. He knew, that the topic of her father was a touchy one, it was the day her family fell apart leaving a widow woman with two newborn children to face the world. Sure she talked to him about the mischievous things that she and her bother would do and how they would try to cause trouble when they would visit their cousin. But this was personal to her, something that she never shared to anyone. He cherished moments like these, he gets to see the true side to his best friend that he deeply cared about.

"Hannah? When was the last time you went to the doctors for a check up?" McCoy asked realizing that Hannah hardly ever went to the doctors and when she does, its under a huge fuss. Whenever it was mandatory to go to the doctors for a check up, Hannah always vanishes never to be seen.

"I don't know, why?" Hannah asked raising an eye brow.

"I just realized that you always tend to avoid the hospital like the plague."

"I don't like going to the doctors."

"I get that, but why?" McCoy asked curiously.

"I just don't trust them." Hannah said a little harshly as she crossed her arms and turned away from McCoy who looked at her thoughtfully.

"Do you trust me?" McCoy asked getting an idea remembering when Hannah made a fuss about only letting him stitch up the cut on on her hand.

"Of course I do. You know that already." Hannah rolled her eyes looking at McCoy again.

"Great, so come on. You need to start going to the doctors regularly and who better be your attending physician than the friend and doctor that you trust?" McCoy said standing up holding his hand out.

Hannah stared at him like he had grown two heads, she took his hand and pulled herself up from the ground. Hannah kept eye contact with McCoy before running away. McCoy stared after her confused as to why she ran when he realized that she was running away at the thought of going to the doctors. He laughed before dashing off after his friend to try to drag her to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hello again! Thanks again to everybody who is following this story, added the story to their favorite list and to the two who reviewed. I really appreciate it. :)**_

_**A/N: Like before and it will never change, I don't own anything in the Star Trek universe. But I do own Hannah Kirk and the idea of Hannah being Spock's cousin. **_

Chapter Two

After getting assigned to different U.S.S. ships, Hannah frowned when she realized that her name wasn't called. "He didn't call my name." Hannah said annoyed. McCoy looked towards Hannah sadly when he saw her leave and headed towards the Commander. "Commander? Sir, you didn't call my name. Kirk, Hannah."

"Miss Kirk, you're on academic suspension. That means you're grounded until the Academy Board rules." The Commander said before walking off. McCoy walked up behind Hannah.

McCoy placed a hand on Hannah's shoulder, "Anne, the Board will rule in your favor. Most likely." McCoy said as Hannah turned around to face him, not speaking. "Listen, I gotta go."

"Yeah, you go. Please be safe." Hannah said before quickly kissing McCoy on the lips not thinking. "See you when you get back."

McCoy stared looking stunned as Hannah turned and started to walk away. McCoy shook his head and started to head for the shuttle thinking about the kiss. Stopping, he groaned and rolled his eyes, "Dammit…Why do I always cave?" he asked himself as he turned back around to catch up with Hannah who was making her way towards the exit. He placed an arm around her shoulders, "Come with me."

Hannah stopped and looked towards McCoy confused as he lead her towards the medical supply room. "Huh? Bones, why are we headed towards the medical supply room?"

"You'll see." McCoy said not looking towards her.

Hannah smirk teasingly, "Did my kiss bring you back?" McCoy blushed and shook his head as he walked faster in front of her. Hannah and McCoy walked into the room and McCoy made his way straight towards the shelves. "What are you doing?" Hannah asked getting tired of McCoy not answering her.

"I'm doing you a favor. I couldn't just leave you there looking all pathetic and lost like a puppy. Take a seat." McCoy said putting a liquid vile into the hypospray as Hannah took a seat as she suspiciously eyed McCoy. "I'm gonna give you a vaccine against viral infection from Melvaran mud fleas."

Hannah saw the hypospray and tried to move away from it when McCoy quickly placed a firm hand on her shoulder and put the hypo on her neck giving her the vaccine. "Ow! What for?" Hannah yelped as she rubbed her neck, she always hated going to the doctors ever since her mother and brother died in a hospital and she really didn't trust doctors. The only doctor she would only trust and see was McCoy, though now she was starting to regret it.

"To give you the symptoms." McCoy said casually as he walked back over to the shelves as if everything was just another normal day.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Hannah said still rubbing her neck and then started to rub her left eye.

"You're going to start to lose vision in your left eye."

"Think I already did." Hannah grumbled as she started to feel funny.

"Oh, and you're gonna get a really bad headache and a flop sweat." McCoy said placing his medical bag over his shoulders before grabbing Hannah by the arms to help her up.

Once Hannah stood up, she felt as though her legs were made of jelly, knowing that it was going to be hard to walk she felt grateful that she was wearing black leggings with her red skirt. Hannah groaned, "You call this a freakin' favor?"

"Yeah. You owe me one." McCoy said as he lead her to the shuttle still keeping a firm arm around Hannah to help her stay standing up.

"Kirk, Hannah. She is not cleared for duty aboard the Enterprise." The Commanding officer said looking at the data pad in his hands.

Hannah almost fell out of McCoy's grip when he quickly tugged her upright before looking at the CO, "Medical code states the treatment and transport of a patient is to be determined at the discretion of her attending physician, which is me. So I'm taking Miss Kirk aboard. Or would you like to explain to Captain Pike why the Enterprise warped into a crisis without one of its senior medical officers?" McCoy said as Hannah tried to take deep breaths.

"As you were." The CO said as he watched McCoy lead Hannah into the shuttle.

"As you were." McCoy said sarcastically as he helped a stumbling Hannah into a seat in the shuttle.

As the shuttle entered space, Hannah felt sweat going down her head making her light brown bangs stick to her forehead as she kept taking deep breaths to keep the nausea down. "I might throw up on you." Hannah grumbled before chuckling softly when she was reminded of the day McCoy had said that to her. "I hope all this is worth it."

"Anne, you've got to look at this." McCoy said looking outside of the window. Hannah glared at McCoy before leaning over him to look out the window to see their shuttle fly towards a Starfleet ship.

"Wow." Hannah said before she rested her head on McCoy's shoulder groaning in discomfort. Once the shuttle landed inside the Enterprise, McCoy began to lead Hannah to Medical Bay.

"We need to get you changed." McCoy said as they walked fast towards their destination.

"Bones…I don't feel right. I feel like I'm burning…" Hannah said holding her stomach.

"Dammit, it's your pointy-eared bastard of a cousin." McCoy said quickly tugging Hannah in the opposite direction to stop Spock from seeing them.

"Spocks here? I wanna see him." Hannah said with a dopey smile, "I wanna see my cousin."

McCoy and Hannah entered Medical bay, McCoy had one of the female nurses help change Hannah into a small grey Starfleet sweatshirt and black pants. "This is so not worth it…" Hannah said as she was placed on one of the medical beds after she was done changing.

"A little suffering's good for the soul." McCoy said making sure Hannah won't fall off the bed.

"My mouth feels a little itchy. Thats normal right?" Hannah asked concerned as she lightly scratched the corner of her lip.

McCoy nodded, "Those won't last long. I'm gonna give you a mild sedative."

"I'm starting to wish I didn't know you…" Hannah said eyeing the hypospray in McCoy's hand.

"Don't be such an infant, Anne." McCoy said before rolling his eyes when he felt Hannah pushing his right hand away from her. McCoy quickly pulled Hannah into a kiss to make her stop moving when he quickly put the need in her neck.

"Not fair…" Hannah grumbled when McCoy smirked. "How long is it supposed to…" Hannah could't finish her sentence when she fell forwards into McCoy's arms, and he gently laid her down on her back.

McCoy rolled his eyes as he pulled the curtain around the bed before leaving to get changed into his science uniform. Twenty minutes later, Hannah started to wake up when Ensign Chekov started to give ship-wide mission broadcast. As soon as he said 'lightning storm in space,' Hannah bolted straight up "Lightning storm…" Hannah said panting as she shook her head.

"Anne, great, you're awake. How are you feeling?" McCoy said walking up to her bed wearing his blue science officer uniform as Hannah groaned in pain. "Good God." McCoy said in shock looking at Hannah's hands.

"What? Ah! What the hell happened?" Hannah said as she lifted her hands to her faced examining how swollen her hands were.

"A reaction to the vaccine, dammit!" McCoy said rushing off to get something for Hannah.

Hannah made her way towards the computers re-listening to the the broadcast. Once she confirmed that Chekov said 'lightning storm', she grabbed McCoy's head stopping him from examining her. "We gotta stop the ship." Hannah said before running out of the Medical Bay leaving McCoy yelling after her to stop.

"Anne! I'm serious! We need to keep your heart rate down!" McCoy said skidding to a stop when Hannah stopped in front of the computer.

"Computer, locate crew member Uhura." Hannah said as the results popped up on the screen as McCoy started to say that he hadn't seen this sever of a medical reaction since med school. Just as McCoy was getting ready to inject Hannah with another vaccine she bolted away towards the destination where Uhura was at. "Dammit, Anne! I need you to stand still!"

Hannah stopped to catch her breath leaving McCoy to use that opportunity to give her the vaccine. "Ah, stop it!" Hannah said glaring at McCoy before rushing off towards Uhura when she saw her sitting in front of a computer. "Uhura!"

"Hannah? What are you doing here?" Uhura asked standing up to face her friend confused.

"The transmission from the Klingon prison planet. What exactly…" Hannah said recalling that Uhura was telling her about after class.

"Oh, my God, what's wrong with your hands?" Uhura asked staring at Hannah's still swollen hands.

"Never mind that! Who is responsible for the Klingon attack? And was the ship Romulan?" Hannah asked when her words started to not come out right.

"Was the ship what?" Uhura asked not catching the last think Hannah had asked.

Hannah looked towards McCoy and pointed to her mouth and spoke jumbled, "What's happening to my mouth?"

McCoy looked towards Hannah and asked sheepishly, "You got numb tongue?"

"Numb tongue?" Hannah shouted before shaking her head when McCoy said that he could fix it. Hannah looked back towards Uhura and said slowly, "Was the ship Romulan?"

"What? I…"

"Romulan." Hannah said again slowly.

"Yes." Uhura said nodding, Hannah smiled but quickly glared at McCoy when he injected her with another vaccine to help her with her numb tongue.

Hannah quickly made her way towards the bridge to warn Captain Pike causing McCoy to try to make her stop running and Uhura running after her friends. Hannah ignored the calls of her name as she entered the bridge. "Captain! Captain Pike, sir, we have to stop the ship!"

"Kirk, how the hell did you come aboard the Enterprise?" Pike said standing up and and walking towards Hannah who was panting.

McCoy stood beside Hannah and grasped her by the arm, "Captain, this woman is under the influence of a severe reaction to a vaccine."

"Bones, please." Hannah said pushing McCoy away from her before looking towards Pike seriously as McCoy was still talking to Pike. "Vulcan is not experiencing a natural disaster. Its being attacked by Romulans."

"Romulans? Cadet Kirk, I think you've had enough attention for one day. McCoy, send her back to Medical Bay, we will have words later." Pike said annoyed.

"Aye Captain." McCoy said tugging Hannah towards the lifts.

"Sir, that same anomaly that we saw today…" Hannah said when her cousin Spock interrupted her.

"Captain, Miss Kirk is not supposed to be aboard this vessel." Spock said walking up to the captain.

"Look, I get it Spock. You're a great arguer, even when we were kids, but now is really not the time." Hannah said glaring at Spock ignoring the stares of the crew. "You really need to listen to me."

"I can remove the cadet, Captain." Spock said ignoring Hannah.

"Try it! This cadet is trying to save the bridge from walking into a trap!" Hannah snapped, why can't anybody listen to her?

"By recommending a full stop mid-warp during a rescue mission? I was under the impression that you cared for the planet." Spock said feeling his human emotion of anger rise at the thought of his cousin not caring about his mother, her aunt.

"Of course I care about the planet, Spock! But its not a rescue mission. Captain, it's an attack." Hannah said feeling insulted that Spock would even think that she doesn't care about Vulcan, no matter how estranged she is from her human aunt and Vulcan uncle, she still cared about them and the people residing in Vulcan.

"Based on what facts?" Spock snapped curious also leaving the crew and the captain curious about that as well.

Hannah was beginning to get annoyed with Spock who kept interrupting her from explaining. "That same anomaly, a lighting storm in space that we saw today, it also occurred on the same day of my birth, before a Romulan ship attacked the U.S.S. Kelvin. The Romulan ship had advanced weaponry, and was one massive ship and it was never seen or heard from again. The attack agains the Kelvin was at the edge of the Klingon space. And you know that Captain because I read your dissertation. 2300 hours last night, there was an attack. Forty-seven Klingon warbirds destroyed by Romulans and the Romulan ship was the same massive ship as before."

"And you know of this attack how, Kirk?" Captain Pike asked, Hannah looked over at her friend Uhura.

Uhura sighed and spoke up, "Sir, I intercepted and translated the message myself. Kirk's report is accurate."

"We're warping into a trap, Captain." Hannah said full of honesty, and deep inside she was begging for Pike to believe her. "The Romulans are waiting for us and are going to attack, I promise you. Please believe me."

Spock observed his cousin, she appeared to be telling the truth. But there could still be a chance that Vulcan could be in trouble if the chance that Hannah was wrong. Spock looked towards Captain Pike, "The cadet's logic is sound. And Lt. Uhura is unmatched in xenolinguistics. We would be wise to accept her conclusion."

Pike nodded and commanded, "Scan Vulcan space. Check for any transmission in Romulan."

"Sir, I'm not sure I can distinguish the Romulan language from Vulcan." The male Lt. said sheepishly.

"Lt. Uhura can sir." Hannah said crossing her arms.

"You speak Romulan, Cadet…" Pike asked Uhura.

"Uhura, all three dialects, sir."

"Relieve the lieutenant, Uhura."

"Yes, Captain." Uhura said before walking over to her new station.

"Hannity, hail the U.S.S. Truman." Pike said sitting down in his chair.

"All the other ships are out of warp, sir, and have arrived at Vulcan. But we seem to have lost all contact." Hannity said confused at the readings.

"Sir, I pick up no Romulan transmissions, or any kind in the area." Uhura said concentrating.

"That's because they're being attacked." Hannah said standing next to McCoy.

"Shields up, red alert." Pike said leaning back in his seat with a look of seriousness.

"Arrival at Vulcan in five seconds." Sulu said as he counted down. Spock moved to Hannah's other side glancing at her, who glanced right back at him. Enterprise stopped warp and the ship started to shake as they were surrounded by debris from the other ships. Captain Pike started to spout out orders as they flew through the debris. Sulu flew the ship as careful as he could out of the debris field as they came upon the massive Romulan ship. The people in the bridge stared at the ship in shock.

Spock quickly went back to his station and stated towards Captain Pike, "Captain, they are aiming torpedoes."

"Divert auxiliary power from port nacelles to forward shields." Pike said as the torpedoes were fired at them.

"Sir, shields at 32%. The weapons are powerful, sir, we can't take another hit like that." Sulu reported looking at the Captain.

"Captain, the Romulan ship has lowered some kind of high-energy pulse device into the Vulcan atmosphere. Its blocking our communications and transporting abilities." Spock said looking up from his monitors.

"All power to forward shields. Prepare to file all weapons." Pike said as he tried to formulate another plan.

"Captain, we're being hailed." Uhura said just as the Romulan came on screen.

"Hello." The Romulan said.

"I'm Captain Christopher Pike. To whom am I speaking?"

"Hi, Christopher. I'm Nero." Nero said nodding his head. Hannah stared at the face of the man who killed her father angrily. McCoy grasped her hand and held it comforting.

"You've declared war against the Federation. Withdraw, I'll agree to arrange a conference with Romulan leadership at a neutral location." Pike said keeping eye contact with Nero.

"I do not speak for the Empire, we stand apart. As does your Vulcan crew member. Isn't that right, Spock?" Nero said knowing that Spock was there on the bridge.

Spock stood up and walked towards the front of the screen as the crew looked towards him, "Pardon me, I do not believe that you and I are acquainted."

"No, not yet." Nero said nodding his head. "Spock, there is something that I would like you to see. Captain Pike, your transporter has been disabled. As you can see by the rest of your armada, you have no choice. You will man a shuttle and come aboard the Narada for negotiations. That is all." Nero said cutting off contact.

Hannah let out a breath as Pike stood up. "He will kill you Captain, you know that." Hannah said from beside McCoy.

"Your survival is unlikely." Spock said agreeing with his cousin.

"Captain, we gain nothing by diplomacy. Going over to that ship is a mistake. Look what happened to the Captain from the U.S.S. Kelvin." Hannah said seriously, she doesn't want anything to happen to Pike, over the three years he had been like a father to her. To have the possibility of loosing a father figure to the Romulans will hurt her.

"I, too, agree. You should rethink your strategy." Spock said agreeing with his cousin once again.

"I understand what you two are saying." Pike said before looking towards his crew. "I need officers who've been trained in advanced hand-to-hand combat."

"I have training sir." Sulu said raising his hand.

Pike looked over at the pilot, "Come with me. Hannah, you too, you're not even supposed to be here in the first place. Chekov, you have the conn." Pike said leaving the bridge followed by Spock, Hannah, McCoy and Sulu.

Before McCoy made his way towards Medical Bay, he quickly pulled Hannah back. "Anne, be careful out there, all right?"

"I will." Hannah said hugging McCoy tightly before quickly following Pike towards the hangar.

"Without transporters, we can't beam off the ship, we can't assist Vulcan, we can't do our job." Pike said as he walked in front of the trio. "Miss Kirk, Mr. Sulu, and Engineer Olson will space-jump from the shuttle. You will land on that machine they've lowered into the atmosphere that's scrambling out gear. You'll get inside, you'll disable it, and beam back to the ship. Mr. Spock, I'm leaving you in command of the Enterprise. Once communications come back online, contact Starfleet and report whats going on here. If all else fails, fall back and rendezvous with the fleet in the Laurentian system. Hannah Kirk, I'm promoting you to first officer."

Hanna looked towards Pike shocked, but nodded. Spock looked as shock as he could get as he spoke up, "Captain? Please, I apologize. The complexities of human pranks escape me." Spock said remembering the time when he, Hannah and Jim were children, they tried teaching him about pranks but he just couldn't understand it.

"It's not a prank, Spock. And I'm not the Captain, you are." Pike said before walking off.

Hannah looked towards Spock, "I will do everything in my power to disable the machine. We will save Vulcan." Spock nodded as he turned back around towards the bridge. Hannah quickly made her way back to Pike, "Captain, after we knock out that drill. What will happen to you?"

"I guess you will just have to come and get me." Pike said as they entered the lift.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Here is Chapter Three of this Star Trek story. :) Even though this story only received two reviews, I'm not discouraged...kinda. lol **_

_**A/N: I don't own anything in the Star Trek universe. As usual, I only own Hannah, and the idea of Spock being Hannah Kirk's cousin.**_

Chapter Three

Pike, Hannah, Sulu, and Olson entered the shuttle suited up and sat down. Hannah looked over at Olson, "You brought the chargers right?"

"Hell yeah, I can't wait to kick some Romulan ass. Right?" Olson said way too happy about the situation.

Hannah and Sulu shared a look before looking back towards Olson, "Sure." Hannah looked over at Sulu as Olson was chuckling, "What kind of combat training do you have?"

"Fencing." Sulu said proudly.

Hannah's eyes went wide before looking forward not know what was worse, an engineer who was way too happy about fighting with Romulans or a pilot whom's only combat training went as far as fencing. "Great." Hannah said to Sulu.

"Pre-jump." Pike said to the trio. The three got ready to place their helmets on, Hannah placed the black hood over her braided hair with her side bangs brushed back away from her face. They quickly placed their helmets on correctly as they stood up and walked towards the handles getting ready to space jump. Pike started to explain once more on what they should do as Hannah closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths as Pike counted down. She opened her eyes when they dropped out of the shuttle.

"Kirk to Enterprise. Distance to target, 5,000 meters." Hannah said as the three of them counted down the meters as they got closer to their target.

"Pull the chute." Sulu said as he pulled his shoot followed by Hannah. Hannah looked down as Olson refused to pull his shoot as he continued to laugh.

"Pull your chute Olson!" Hannah yelled as Sulu yelled the same.

"Not yet,1,500 meters!" Olson said laughing and as he hit 1000 meters he pulled his chute only to scream when he was pulled into the fire shooting out of the machine.

"Olson!" Hannah and Sulu yelled in shock.

Hannah landed on the platform and yelp as the wind started to pull her chute causing her to be dragged towards the ledge. She grunted as she pressed the button to retract the chute back into the box on her space suit. Hannah pulled off her helmet as she stood up trying to figure out how to disable the drill without the charges. A Romulan appeared on the platform and headed towards Hannah. Hannah placed her hands up blocking every hit the Romulan gave her. The staff that the Romulan was holding shot out blasters towards the sky hitting Sulu's chute causing him to fall faster onto the platform.

Hannah momentarily pushed the Romulan back allowing her to pull out the gun from her hip. Hannah shot the Romulan in the chest, causing him to fall over the platform. Another Romulan came up from behind her and punched her hard enough to make her loose her grip on her gun, as it skidded over the edge. As they were fighting Sulu joined in the fight and Hannah had to admit, he was a pretty good fencer. Hannah grunted as she was pushed over the ledge, she tried to pull herself up while trying to avoid getting her hands stepped on by the Romulan. Hannah yelled in pain as the Romulan stepped on her left hand, before the Romulan could do anything else, Sulu stabbed the Romulan causing him to fall off the platform.

"Thanks!" Hannah yelled over the loud noise of the drill and the wind as she was pulled back onto the platform.

Sulu nodded before yelling back, "Olson had the charges!"

"Yeah, I know!"

"What are we going to do?"

"I guess this will have to do!" Hannah said handing Sulu the Romulan weapon from the ground handing one to Sulu as they both started to shoot the center of the drill causing it to shut down. A couple minutes later something fell from the Romulan's ship and into hole in the center of Vulcan. "Kirk to Enterprise. They just launched something into hole they drilled into the planet. Do you copy?"

ST

Back aboard the Enterprise Spock stared at Chekov in shock, "They are creating a black hole in the center of Vulcan? How long does the planet have?"

"Minutes sir, minutes." Chekov said as Spock bolted up from the Captain's chair and into the lifts.

ST

"Kirk to Enterprise! Beam us out of here!" Hannah yelled into the communicator on her wrist.

"Stand by. Locking on your signal. Don't move." The woman through the communicator said.

"Where else would we go." Hannah said sarcastically as she stood in place besides Sulu. The drill suddenly retracted causing Hannah and Sulu to stumble. Sulu lost his balance and fell over the ledge. "Sulu!" Hannah yelled before jumping over to try to grab ahold of Sulu. Once she grabbed Sulu from the waist she yelled, "Pull the chute!" Sulu pulled the chute only for it break off causing them to fall towards the ground in high speed. "Shit…Kirk to Enterprise! We're falling without a chute! Beam us up!"

For what felt like hours, they were beamed up just as they were about to crash intuit he rocks of Vulcan. They landed on the pad groaning in pain. "Thanks." Sulu said moving away from Hannah stretching.

"Don't mention it, we're even now." Hannah said chuckling through pain as she massaged her left hand that was stomped on by the Romulan. "I'm really glad we didn't die that way. Seems like a crappy way to go."

"Clear the pad." Spock said walking into the transporter room.

"Where are you going?" Hannah asked moving away from the pad.

"The Romulans are creating a black hole into the center of Vulcan. I'm going to evacuate the High Council and my parents." Spock said strapping a gun to his waist.

"What? Are they in the katric ark?" Hannah asked concerned. "I'm coming with you."

"No, you need to stay here, that is an order." Spock said stepping onto the pad. "Energize."

Hannah sighed in annoyance and after a couple of minutes Spock and the rest of High Council Vulcans were beamed aboard the ship. Hannah closed her eyes and tears threatened to spill when the realization that her Aunt Amanda was gone, her mother's sister was gone. The only blood relative she had left was Spock. She opened her eyes to find Spock staring at the empty space in front of him as he tried to mask the different emotions raging through him. He glanced at Hannah before looking away as they were all led to Medical Bay.

Hannah closed her eyes as McCoy started to gently wrap her left hand. Once he was done, she stood up and walked out of Medical Bay causing McCoy to follow her. "I'm sorry…" McCoy said in the deserted hallway as he came up from behind her and turned her around to kiss her lightly.

Hannah pulled away from the kiss and nodded before hugging McCoy tightly to her afraid at the fact that she is already starting to feel the need to push McCoy away even though being around him makes her heart flutter. Over the years that she grew to know McCoy, she had slowly started to fall for him and she thought that he might be the one whom she never wanted to push and runaway from. But feeling the need to do so frightens her because they are in Starfleet, what if something happens to him? Or even outside of Starfleet? Hannah internally groaned, she sometimes regrets even following through on her promise on joining Starfleet. Starfleet took away her father, and just by being in Starfleet, you make enemies. And right now, this particular enemy just took away her only living aunt.

McCoy returned the hug just as tightly not wanting to let Hannah go, ignorant to the fact that Hannah is fighting the urge to push him away. Hannah was angry, angry with what happened, but mostly with herself. She felt like she could have done something to prevent it, but she knew that it wasn't possible. Hannah also felt guilt, guilt because she hadn't seen her aunt in years. She put the distance between them when her mother passed away and even more so when her brother, Jim passed away. She's been alone all these years because it was her own fault, she put distance between everybody who cared about her. Hannah remembered when her Aunt Amanda wanted her to visit Vulcan more often when her mom passed away. Then when Jim passed away, she was invited to live on Vulcan. Of course, when the offer was made Hannah refused and then completely shut down all contact. When Hannah joined Starfleet, she and Spock acted as if they didn't know each other, but when they were alone she couldn't help but ask about her Aunt. Even then she felt guiltily, but she was ashamed of how she acted towards her Aunt.

Hannah sighed as she pulled away from McCoy, she turned around and headed for the bridge leaving McCoy standing there in the hallway watching as she walked away. McCoy frowned and walked back into the med bay to finish up treating patients so that he could go to the bridge and just try to be there for the woman he has grown to love dearly. When he heard that she had been falling without a chute, it scared him to death, he doesn't know what he would do if he ever lost Hannah. But he knows that it won't matter what he will say to her, she will always leap without looking. He knows that she has no regards for her life, she already lost the most important people close to her and she will fight to save the people around her no matter what the cost may be.

Hannah sat in the Captain's chair indian style as she watched her cousin Spock walk around the bridge. "Have you confirmed Nero is headed for Earth, Lt. Uhura?" Spock said with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Their trajectory suggests no other destination, Captain." Uhura said turing her chair around to face Spock. Spock nodded thanks as he continued to think.

"Earth may be his next stop, but I think it's wise to assume that every Federation planet is a target." Hannah said leaning forward placing her elbows on her knees. McCoy stood beside where Hannah was sitting observing her as well as thinking about what Nero might be planning.

"Out of the chair, Miss Kirk." Spock said in a light scolding tone as he walked passed his cousin.

Hannah rolled her eyes as she untangled her legs so that she can get out of the chair. Chekov looked up from his monitor screens and asked out loud in his thick Russian accent, "Well, if the Federation is a target, why didn't they destroy us?"

"Why would they? Why waste a weapon? We obviously weren't a threat." Sulu said resting his head on his hand.

"That is not it." Spock said as he walked towards the very front of the bridge. "He wanted me to see something, the destruction of my home planet."

"How the hell did they do that, by the way? Where did the Romulans get that kind of weaponry?" McCoy said walking towards Hannah.

"The engineering comprehension necessary to artificially create a black hole may suggest an answer." Spock said as he stopped walking. "Such technology could theoretically be manipulated to create a tunnel through space-time."

"So maybe the Romulans wanted you to see the destruction of your home planet as an act of revenge towards you if they are from, what you're suggesting, from the future. If so, what in the world did you do to piss them off?" Hannah said as she retied her light brown hair out of the braid and into a loose ponytail.

"That could be a possibility." Spock said nodding, "And I did nothing in this present time, Hannah."

"Dammit, man, I'm a doctor, not a physicist. Are you two suggesting that they are actually from the future?" McCoy said looking between the two cousins.

"If you eliminate the impossible. whatever remains, however improbable-" Spock said before Hannah cut him off, finishing his sentence.

"Must be the truth." Hannah said crossing her arms as she sighed.

"How poetic." McCoy said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"But that still doesn't explain why an angry Romulan from the future would want with Captain Pike." Hannah said trying to figure that part out.

"As Captain, he does know details of Starfleet's defenses." Sulu said looking towards Hannah.

"What we need to do is go after the Romulan ship, disable it, take it over and get Pike back. Alive." Hannah said walking towards Spock. Over the three years in the academy, Pike had been like a father to her and she is determined to not loose another person whom she considered family.

"We are technologically outmatched in every way." Spock said to Hannah looking straight into her dark blue eyes. "A rescue attempt would be illogical."

"For us to take over Nero's ship, he would have to drop out of warp." Chekov said to Hannah.

"Then what about assigning engineering crews to try to boost our warp shield?" Hannah suggested desperately trying to find a solid plan in getting Pike back onto the Enterprise.

"Remaining crew are repairing radiation leaks on the lower decks." Spock said once again shooting down another of Hannah's ideas.

"Okay, all right." Hannah snapped getting annoyed and frustrated as she ran a hand over her face. "There has to be someway…"

"We must gather with the rest of Starfleet, to balance the terms of the next engagement." Spock sad cutting Hannah off.

"Spock, there won't be a next engagement. By the time we gather with the rest of Starfleet, it will be too late." Hannah said running her hand through her bangs, "We agreed Nero's from the future. Does he know whats going to happen? Then the logical thing is to be unpredictable."

"You're assuming that Nero knows how events are predicted to unfold. You are mistaken. Him coming here has altered events, starting when he destroyed the U.S.S. Kelvin and creating a whole new chain of incidents that can not be anticipated by either party." Spock not breaking eye contact with Hannah.

Hannah rolled her eyes, "Thanks for the science lesson."

"An alternate reality." Uhura said understanding what Spock was saying.

"Precisely, Lt. Uhura." Spock said nodding. "Whatever out lives might have been, if the time continuum was disrupted, out destinies have changed. Mr. Sulu, plot a course for the Laurentian system, warp factor 3." Spock said sitting down in the Captain chair.

"Spock, don't do that. Running back to the rest of the fleet for a confab is a massive waste of time." Hannah said walking towards Spock once more.

"These are the orders issued by Captain Pike when he left the ship. I recall you being there when he had given them." Spock said looking up at Hannah from his seat.

"Yeah, but he also ordered us to go back and get him. We don't leave men behind and what you may deem as a logical decision can also be considered a bad decision. You are Captain now, don't only think logically, think with your emotions as well." Hannah said raising her voice in frustration.

"I am aware of my responsibilities Hannah, and don't tell me how to think or feel." Spock said keeping his tone even.

"Every second we waste, Nero's getting closer to his next target."

"That is correct, and why I'm instructing you to accept the fact that I alone am in command."

"I won't allow us to go backwards away from the problem." Hannah raised her voice louder as Spock started to raise his voice as well.

"Anne, he's the Captain. You have to listen to him!" McCoy said standing on the other side of Spock who was still sitting in the chair.

"We need to hunt Nero down." Hannah said angrily as Spock stood up fed up with Hannah's attitude.

"Security, escort Hannah Kirk out." Spock said in a deadly calm voice.

"We need to work together, Spock." Hannah said softly, hoping that her cousin will try to look past both of their differences and listen to her. She strongly feels that she's right about her plan of action, they to need to go after Nero instead of running back towards the fleet. Spock didn't respond as he watched his only cousin be pulled away from from. Part of him agrees with Hannah about going after Nero, but his Vulcan side is telling him that it's logical to go back to the fleet. Seeing his cousins pleading face reminded him of his mothers, and that alone nearly made him want to cave and follow through with Hannah's plan, but his logical side won out.

Hannah kept her eyes on Spock as two security officers grabbed her by the arms and started to drag her out ignoring McCoy's glances. Walking towards the doors, Hannah rolled her eyes and punched the security officer on her left in the stomach before attacking the other security officer on her right. As she tried to fight off the security officers, McCoy yelled for her to stop when Spock calmly walked up behind Hannah and gave her the Vulcan nerve pinch. Spock remembered when he last nerve pinched Hannah when they were kids, he knew for a fact that she would not be happy when she will wake up.

"Get her off this ship." Spock said to the security officers. McCoy rushed towards Hannah who lay unconscious on the ground. He checked her pulse before he was forced away from her so that the officers can take her off the ship. McCoy sighed sadly and frustrated at Hannah's actions.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Welcome to Chapter Four of my Star Trek story.**_

A/N: Like always, I don't own anything in the Star Trek world. I just own Hannah Kirk (Twin sister of Jim T. Kirk) and the idea of Hannah being cousins with Spock. 

Chapter Four

Hannah groaned in pain and annoyance when she woke up. "I'm so gonna kill him." Hannah mumbled rubbing her head. She opened her eyes and looked around her noticing that she was in an escape pod. "He didn't…computer, where am I?"

"Location, Delta Vega." The computer said as Hannah removed the bandage that McCoy had wrapped around her wrist. "Class-M planet. Unsafe. There is a Starfleet outpost 14 kilometers to the northwest. Remain in your pod until retrieved by Starfleet authorities."

"He did…" Hannah said thrown the bandage angrily beside her in the small pod. She reached up and opened the door causing the alarm to blare to find the pod surrounded by a wall of ice. She looked behind the chair and grabbed the survival bag strapping it on her back before she started to climb the wall of ice. "Stupid Spock…I doubt Bones even tried to stop him." Hannah grumbled as she ignored the fact that her hands were being painfully numb.

Hannah finally reached the top of the wall and panted as she looked around to see anything or anybody only to find a field of ice as far as her eyes could see. Hannah sighed in annoyance as she pulled her hair out of the pony tail having her hair down as she then pulled out a heavy jacket without he thick hood up over her head and put on the knee high snow boots before she started walking. After a distance away the wind started to kick up as she pulled out a recorder, "Stardate 2258.42. or 44, whatever. Acting Captain Spock has marooned me on Delta Vega, in what I believe to be a violation of Security Protocol 49.09 governing the treatment of prisoners aboard a star…" Hannah said before she stopped talking and walking when she turned around when she heard howling. In the distance she saw an animal running towards her. When the animal got closer she noticed the sharp teeth and angry look in the animals face, "Oh, shit." Hannah yelled before she started to run away from the animal in a hurry. "Yup, I'm so going to kill Spock when or if I see him."

Hannah fell as she ran screaming when she rolled on her back and screamed once more when another huge animal bolted out of the ground causing the first animal to fly the opposite direction. The red animal faced Hannah and screamed at her before charging. Hannah quickly stood up and ran as fast as she before tumbling down an icy hill and landing on frozen ice. Hannah yelp when the animal tumbled down after her and landed a few yards beside her. While slipping she ran into a cave hoping to loose the animal. In the cave the red animal reached out and wrapped it's tongue around Hannah's leg causing her to trip and fall as she was dragged towards the mouth of the animal. Before Hannah could be come food, a hooded man waved a stick of fire shooing away the animal away from Hannah. Hannah panted as she sat up from the ground when the hooded figure turned towards her and pulled down his hood staring at her in shock.

"Hannah Kirk-McCoy, my cousin." The man said looking towards Hannah in shock and happy to see her.

"Excuse me? My last name is just 'Kirk'." Hannah said standing up and facing the man confused when he said her last name that was tied with 'McCoy'.

"How did you find me?"

"Spock? Wha-how?" Hannah said recognizing the older version of Spock.

"I have been and always shall be your friend and cousin." Spock said giving Hannah a small smile.

"Bullshit…" Hannah said, there was no way that Spock would call her a friend and acknowledge that they were cousins.

"It is remarkably pleasing to see you again, my cousin." Spock said as they sat in front of the fire. "Especially after the events of today."

"Spock, I appreciate what you did for me today, but if you were my cousin, you would know that we don't get along. At all. You despise me. You even marooned me here for mutiny." Hannah said standing up from the cold ground.

"Mutiny?" Spock asked shocked.

"Yes." Hannah said annoyed.

"You are not the captain?"

Hannah chucked sarcastically, "No, you are. Pike was taken hostage."

"By Nero."

"What do you know about him?" Hannah asked finding that talking to this future, older Spock was much easier.

"He is a particularly troubled Romulan. Please, allow me. It will be easier." Spock said standing up and walking towards Hannah.

"What are you? No, no mind meld." Hannah said but Spock Prime had already placed his hands on her face starting the mind meld.

"129 years from now, a star will explode and threaten to destroy the galaxy. That is where I'm from, Hannah, from the future. A star went supernova, consuming everything in its path. I promised the Romulans that I will save their planet. The Vulcan science had outfitted our fasted ship. Using red matter, I would create a black hole so that it would observe the exploding star. But it did not go according to plan, the supernova had destroyed Romulus. To stop the supernova from destroying anything else, I extracted the red matter and shot it into the supernova. As I began my return trip, I was intercepted. He called himself Nero, last of the Romulan Empire. In my attempt to escape, we both got pulled into the black hole. Nero got pulled through first, but what was only seconds for me…it was years for him and his crew. When I went through, they were waiting for me. They captured my vessel and stranded me on Delta Vega, wanting to show me the destruction of my home planet. They wanted me to feel helpless to save it, just like how they felt." Spock said ending the mind meld. Hannah gasped for air holding her chest. "Forgive me, emotion-"

"Yeah, I know, emotional transference is an effect of the mind meld. I remember your Father telling me about the effects of a mind meld when I was just a child." Hannah said walking away from Spock Prime with tears slowly running down her cheeks. "So you feel, you're not just an emotionless robot."

"Yes."

"Going back in time, you changed all our lives." Hannah wiped her eyes, thinking about how her father could have still been alive. Or how her mom and brother might have not died by getting sick.

"Hannah, we must go. There is a Starfleet outpost not too far from here."

"Wait. Where you came from, was my family still alive?"

"Yes, your father and mother proudly saw you become Captain. Your brother, Jim, was proud of you when you joined Starfleet before he passed away."

"One more thing, were you and I close? Because Spock from this time and I don't get along. Though I can already say that its my fault." Hannah said sadly as she rubbed her hands together.

Spock nodded, "We were best friends growing up, always stuck together. Even more so when Jim passed away. May I ask why you think its your fault that you and Spock don't get along?"

"Its just what I do, I push people away after a certain time. When my mom passed away when Jim and I were sixteen, I pushed my Aunt Amanda and Spock away. Then when Jim passed, my aunt tried to reach out to me but I just pushed her away once more and completely stopped taking her calls. Me doing that to Spock's mom angered him, can't say that I blamed him. When Aunt Amanda died, I already felt myself wanting to push Bones away because he cares about me." Hannah said trying to keep the tears at bay before she sighed know that Spock's silence was a way of comforting her. "So…Captain?"

Spock nodded, smiling slightly, "Yes, the same ship we must return you to as soon as possible." Spock said walking away leaving Hannah standing by the fire absorbing all the information that was given to her and all the feelings she confessed.

ST

McCoy walked onto the bridge having been called in by Captain Spock. "You wanted to see me Captain?"

"Yes, Doctor." Spock said standing up to walk over towards McCoy. "I am aware that Hannah is a friend of yours. I recognize that supporting me as you did must have been difficult."

McCoy rolled his eyes for multiple reasons, he wanted to be more than just friends with Hannah and he didn't want to support Spock in the decision to kick Hannah off the ship. "Is that a thank-you?"

"I am simply acknowledging your difficulties."

"Permission to speak freely, sir."

"I welcome it." Spock said eager to hear what Leonard McCoy had to say.

"Do you? Okay, then." McCoy nodded glaring at Spock, "Are you out of your Vulcan mind? Are you making a logical choice, sending Hannah away? Probably. But the right one? Come on. Back home we got a saying, 'If you're gonna ride the Kentucky Derby, you don't leave your prize stallion in the stable.'"

"A curious metaphor, Doctor, as a stallion must first be broken before it can reach its potential."

"My God, man, you could have at least act like it was a hard decision! Hannah is your cousin, your family. Don't you have any feelings?" McCoy snapped glaring at Spock.

"I intend to assist in the effort to reestablished communication with Starfleet. However, if crew morale is better served by my roaming the halls weeping, I will gladly defer to your medical expertise. Also I am well aware of my relations with Hannah Kirk, I don't need any of your reminding me. Excuse me." Spock nodded before heading over to his father who had just walked onto the bridge.

"Green-blooded hobgoblin." McCoy grumbled walking away wondering if Hannah and Spock were even related. As McCoy walked back down to Med Bay he began to wonder if Hannah was alright, no doubt she is pissed off at not only at Spock but himself as well. He didn't do anything to protest Captain Spock's orders, but what could he do? His hands were tied. He heard where they sent Hannah, Delta Vega isn't exactly the safest place to be stranded at if you were far away from a Starfleet outpost. Knowing Hannah, she probably found herself in danger and he could only hope that she found a way out of it.

ST

Spock Prime and Hannah slowly walked against the icy wind going through the snow to make it to the Starfleet outpost. "When I get my hands on Spock and Bones, they are gonna get a piece of my mind." Hannah grumbled keeping the hood from falling off her head.

"Bones, I'm assuming you mean Leonard McCoy?" Spock Prime asked hearing Hannah's grumbling from his Vulcan hearing.

"The one and only." Hannah said as they stopped walking when in the distance they saw the Starfleet outpost. "Finally…"

After thirty minutes they opened the door to the building and walked inside. Hannah used all her strength to close the door as Spock walked further into the hallway of the building. Once Hannah closed the door, she pulled down her hood and untucked her wavy light brown hair out of her jacket. "Hello!"

A small green alien dropped the metal tools and came running down the hall towards Hannah and Spock Prime. The green alien nodded for them to follow him before they walked down the long hallway in silence. The green alien slapped the mans foot who was leaning back in his chair, feet propped up lazily. "What?" The man asked annoyed. He looked over at Spock Prime and Hannah glaring, "You realize how unacceptable this is?"

"Fascinating." Spock Prime said with his pointy eye brows shooting up.

"What?" Hannah looked over at her future cousin confused. "Whats fascinating?"

"Okay, I'm sure you're just doing your job, but could you not have come a wee bit sooner? Six months I've been here, living off Starfleet protein nibs and the promise of a good meal! " The scottish man said tossing stuff in the hair glaring at the two cousins. "And I know exactly what's going on here, okay? Punishment, isn't it? Ongoing. For something that was clearly an accident."

"You are Montgomery Scott." Spock Prime said after Scotty's rant.

"Wait, you know him?" Hannah asked confused and shock.

"Aye, that's me. You're in the right place. Unless there's another hardworking, equally starved Starfleet officer around." Scotty said sitting up.

"Me." The green alien said annoyed and being invisible.

"Oi, shut it! You don't eat anything! You can eat, like a bear, and your done. I'm talking about real food, you're here now thank you. So where is it?" Scotty said looking around for food.

"You are, in fact, the Mr. Scott who postulated the theory of transwarp beaming." Spock said as Scotty walked towards another chair and sitting down.

Scott nodded, "That's what I'm talking about. How do you think I wound up here? I had a little debate with my instructor on the issue of relativistic physics and how it pertains to subspace travel. He seemed to think that the range of transporting something like a grapefruit was limited to about 100 miles." Scotty said using his hand demonstrating to what he was saying. "I told him that I could not only beam a grapefruit from one planet to the adjacent planet in the same system, which is easy, by the way, I could do it with a life-form. So, I tested it on Admiral Archer's prize beagle."

"I know that dog, what happened to it by the way?" Hannah said remembering how the dog one day just disappeared leaving Admiral Archer sad and incredibly grumpy.

Scott dranked his water and lightly burped, "I'll tell you when it reappears. I do feel guilty about that."

"What if I told you that your transwarp theory was correct, that it is indeed possible to beam into a ship that is traveling at warp speed?" Spock Prime said smirking lightly.

"If that equation had been discovered, I'd have heard about it."

"You'v haven't heard about it Mr. Scott, because you haven't discovered it yet."

"Wait, are you two from the future?" Scott asked impressed.

"He is, I'm not." Hannah said shaking her head, though she wished she was from the alternate future, it would be great to have known her father and actually have a family who she hadn't pushed away out of personal fear of being around people who deeply care about her.

"Thats brilliant. Do they still have sandwiches there?" Scott asked thinking about food once more.


	6. Flashback Two

Flashback Two

It was during one of those rare times Hannah and Jim's mother took them to Vulcan to visit Aunt Amanda, Uncle Sarek and cousin Spock. Nine year old Hannah and Jim raced down the shuttle steps and out into the hot Vulcan air. "Hi Aunt Amanda, Uncle Sarek!" Twins Hannah and Jim said at the same time smiling happily.

"Hello children." Amanda said kneeling down to give her niece and nephew a hug. Sarek nodded hello to his niece and nephew before greeting his sister in law. Spock walked up to his cousin and followed his father's example and nodded to them. Hannah and Jim shared a look before tackling Spock into a hug who just stood there rigid not knowing what to do.

"You're supposed to hug back Spock." Hannah said as if she read his mind. Spock numbly hugged his cousins before stepping back.

A little while earlier, Spock led his cousins towards the other kid Vulcans, as instructed by his mother. Jim and Hannah tried to teach Spock how to play a game of tag but it ended up Spock getting into a fight with another kid Vulcan. Hannah noticed how easy it was for Spock to give into his emotions when someone insulted his mother and half human heritage. After the adults broke up the fight, Hannah walked towards Spock, "Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone…" Spock said turning away from his cousin.

"I just asked if you were alright." Hannah said glaring at Spock.

After a few minutes of Hannah wanting to know if Spock was okay, followed by Jim asking him the same, Spock finally lost it for the second time and started to attack the twins. Hannah tacked Spock to the ground trying to get him to calm down but thanks to the adults once again, Amanda and Sarek managed to calm Spock down and away from the twins. Hannah and Jim sighed sadly, they wanted this rare trips to be happy, not for Spock to get all angry. After sad goodbyes, the twins and their mother went back on the shuttle and few back to Earth.

"Spock was a good fighter." Hannah commented after an hour of silence.

"Yeah! He would be great in Starfleet." Jim said happily. "When I'm Captain, I would want Spock to be first officer."

Hannah laughed as she and Jim started to talk about the future and being in Starfleet, but even though Hannah held resentment towards Starfleet, to see her brother excited at the possible future of joining made her excited at well. Their mother smiled sadly as she wished that her husband was here with her.


End file.
